The Light That Filled My Heart
by martin.lindill.9
Summary: Kurt has transfered to Dalton and is succeeding in The Warblers but when their leas man, Blaine, starts getting close will the differences between their lives keep them apart and will Chandler succeed in his mission? Contains moderate smut and KLAINE
1. Chapter 1

The Light That Filled My Heart,

As Kurt stepped out of the car he took a deep breath in, and wondered if this was the first step of an amazing adventure. He sighed as he walked around to the boot of his car. How could it be, inside his boot was he new Marc Jacobs bag filled with enough clothes to last him till the weekend when his dad would drop of the rest of his stuff. Kurt had made it to Dalton Academy. Ever since he visited for the first time, which was more spying than visiting, he knew he would one day walk these halls and here he was. One thing Kurt wished was that he hadn't left McKinley on such bad terms, he'd run out of rehearsals and left the new directions one member down only 2 weeks before sectionals and knowing McKinley it was unlikely they'd get a final member, but Kurt couldn't worry about that now so he closed his boot, took a deep breath in and started walking through the small car park towards the rear of Dalton's campus, towards a grad looking mid Edwardian building, it looked more like a stately home then a high school, but Kurt was more dazzled as he stepped into the grand lobby at the front of Dalton. Kurt found himself surround by classic art works that must have cost thousands, he stepped forward towards the rounded mahogany desk that was placed against the wall with what seemed only space for a super model behind it, but somehow a tall blonde woman appeared behind it as Kurt looked at what he was certain was an original Van Gough, the woman let out a small cough that made her shoulder length blonde hair move around her near perfect neck. Kurt jumped as he turned around, he saw the woman standing there, she couldn't be more then 5 foot 2 and her bright blue eyes made Kurt feel strangely at home but the one thing he notice the most was here clothing, Kurt had been doing this since he was 5 years old. His mum had brought him Vouge and in a wired way it always reminded him of her. She happened to be wearing a short dress with a small checkered patten all over it except a thick black belt the ran across her hips, which reminded him of a dress Rachael had worn not to long ago, but this one was blue instead of green and looked much better on her. Kurt would miss this. Fashion. Dalton was a uniformed school the only time he would were his own clothes would be after 6pm and on his once a month weekend visit home. Kurt'z train of though was broken by the woman speaking to him

"Hello there, Kurt I presume?" Her voice had a certain sense of authority to it and Kurt found he could do nothing but nod, the woman kept speaking with the same tone of authority as before

" I'm Sophie..." She said as she extended her right hand towards Kurt, Kurt still in awe of Dalton and Sophie shook her hand and Sophie continued to talk to Kurt

"First thing first Kurt welcome to Dalton, we are all sure you'll love your time here, I will be your house mistress for your time here and I will be on call for you between 6pm and 7:30am for anything you need, from illness to a friendly chat and if you'll pick up your bags...' Sophie looked round Kurt and was surprised to see he had only a small bag she smiled seeing the Marc Jacobs logo on the side. Kurt noticed the puzzled look on her face and quickly stepped in

"It's only enough for this week my dad's bringing up the rest of my stuff at the weekend" Sophie smiled she could tell she was going to like Kurt but had to carry on the conversation,

" Well it is Thursday tomorrow" Sophie's voice had changed it still had a sense of authority to it but now there was an undertone of humour, she smiled but continued with what she was saying

"Well then follow me and I'll show you to your dorm room, the other boys are in final class so it will be quiet." Sophie's voice now had a caring undertone, as Sophie turned and walked down the hall expecting Kurt to immediately follow but Kurt looked around taking one last glance of the splendour around him before adjusting his hair and following Sophie down the corridor. The journey there had been silent and once they had arrived at room 17 and Sophie opened the door she handed him a key and a plastic card with his full name on it and a picture he had spent hours getting just right.

"Here's your room key and pass, you'll need these to get around campus, and you may have noticed but there are 2 sets of everything in here you will be sharing this room with a senior called Richard, he will take good care of you." Sophie looked at Kurt expecting him to reply, but he didn't be was a taken with his room as he had been with the lobby, it had s large glass window that looked out onto the schools grew with a lush oak tree stood in the centre it seemed to let in just the right amount of light into the room to make the walls that were painted a deep shade of red with a gold skirting bored hanging above both of the beds, one on each side of the window, was a picture of a countryside scene, obviously expensive but still not quite as nice as the ones in the lobby. Next to the beds was a small bed side table with a lamp on it and enough space to charge a phone and hold an alarm clock, also in the room were 2 wardrobes and a pair of draws. The room was a symmetrical as it was stunning and Kurt moved to the bed that had 2 sets of Dalton uniform on, along with a spare jumper and a set of shoes that Kurt looked horrified at having to wear, but the uniform still looked like a challenge to pull off but kurt knew he could do it. Sophie gestured towards the bed as Kurt placed his bag on the bed,

"it'll feel a lot more like home when you have all your stuff here" Sophie's voice filled the room as it had just minuets before. Sophie pulled out a form with hurts name on it,

"Ok, so now we have to do the paperwork on your during your afternoons and weekends here you will be expected to take part in a sporting activity, this semester you will the option of:

- Basketball

- Track and Field

- Dance

- or Fencing

Kurt choice was obvious, but he made it look like he was thinking about it just to be polite but after a few seconds Kurt nearly screamed

"Dance, please" Sophie's smile grew larger as her excitement grew,

"I Teach that class, i guess we'll be spending a lot more time together" Kurt knew he would come to enjoy this but right now all he could think of was The New Directions, he missed them he didn't know what he would o without glee club it was all that had gotten him through some of his hardest moments in high school, somehow Sophie could see this but felt strange talking about it so broke the ice,

"So you like dancing and i guess singing?" Sophie's vice filled hurts heart with memories of McKinley, when he sang 'defying gravity' and singing 'I wanna hold your hand' to his dad in the choir room, but he realised he needed to reply,

"yer I was in the glee club and my old school, we got to regionals last year…" Kurt was cut off by Sophie's excited voice,

"The you should audition for The Warblers, there having there opening auditions saturday morning but Richard can tell you all about that" Sophie felt `Kurt's want to be alone and adjust to his new surroundings.

"well thats all sorted then I'll give you time to settle in to your new room, the showers all at the bottom of the corridor and there is a small kitchen stocked with fruit and drinks in case you get thirsty in the night. I hope you've got dance wear as it starts in an hour and a half, ill send someone up to get you. Make yourself at home and I'll see you then." Sophie left the room with a huge smile on her face. As the door closed, Kurt sighed and looked around the room as much as he missed McKinley he one this was the beginning of a adventure and if he got into The Warblers it might just make his time a Dalton just that much better.

"I guess this is where it all begins…" Kurt didn't know why he was speaking out loud and although he didn't know this at the time he didn't know how right he was.


	2. Chapter 2

The Light That Filled My Heart,

Kurt had waited in his room for what seemed like ages, he had placed his uniforms into his wardrobe and had emptied his bag. Luckily he had something suitable for dancing in, a tight black leotard with a lose grey scarf, he loved having to make outfits on the spot. All Kurt could think of was The Warblers, would he get in? Would he be good enough?but Kurt couldn't focus on that now it wasn't long till he needed to be at dance. He was worried about what it would entail, he was not good at sport but what was to say he would be any good at this. Kurt's worries couldn't have been higher as he heard a loud knock on the door, Kurt took a deep breath in and walked over towards the door, he pulled it open. Standing in the door way was what Kurt thought must have been and angel his thick black hair was gelled perfectly into place not a hair was stray and his bright blue eyes looked straight at Kurt and he swore his heart melted right there and then. Kurt stood with his mouth open until the mystery man smirked slightly and broke the silence

"Hi there," the stranger extended a hand towards Kurt, was everyone going to do this when they met him, Kurt shock his hand as the stranger started talking again

"I'm Blaine Anderson, Sophie sent me to get you for dance. Kurt is it..." Kurt was still in awe, all he could force out was a small nod. Blaine's smirk grew larger as he continued

"Well then let's go, Sophie won't wait all night" Blaine reached out his hand towards Kurt and he could swear his eyes twinkled like stars. Kurt grabbed the hand and was almost pulled down corridor after corridor and down a huge winding staircase that lead to another corridor at the end of which was a studio, it seemed newer then the rest of the school. It didn't have the antique artwork or furniture it was modern, with metal and glass with a set of mirrors stretching across the longer side of the room. As Kurt stepped in he was tacked aback by it simple beauty but as Sophie ran across the room Kurt's attention moved to her

"Kurt, I see Blaine found you ok." Sophie's voice was bouncy and full of energy but once again all Kurt could do was nod, this time both Blaine and Sophie smirked as it was plainly obvious how Kurt felt but Sophie carried on as usual.

"oh, I almost forgot." Sophie thrust a dark blue T-shirt towards Kurt, over the left breast was a Dalton logo stitched carefully in red thread. Kurt looked at it with a worried face until he realised. Blaine had made him so starstruck that he hasn't noticed he was wearing the exact same shirt as we're the other 4 boys in the room. Sophie gave a small yet noticeable gesture to Kurt signalling him to put on the T-shirt, so he did. Once he had put the shirt on and adjusted his hair to suit it Sophie called all the boys into the centre of the room and began to speak to the group

"Good evening boys, as you may have noticed we have a new member. His name is Kurt Hummel and has transferred here today, so today I thought we'd begin with some introductions, so lets go round the circle say your name, year and 1 interesting fact, Nick you can start please" just as Sophie finished Nick began to speak as his dark hair swept across his face

"Hi, my name is well Nick I'm a junior and I'm a amateur song writer." Nick's voice sounded cute yet also sounded disinterested in introductions as all he wanted to do was dance and so the next boy started to speak

"Hey, I'm Thad I'm a senior and I'm one of three upperclassman that lead the warblers" Thad's voice sounded different to the others it seemed to be jealous, all the time. Kurt's thoughts stopped instantly as he heard blaine's soft voice fill the room "Yo peps..." A small chuckle filled the room even Thad seemed to smile it was obvious Blaine was the class joker

"I'm Blaine, still only a sophomore yet I'm the leading man for the warblers." Kurt was thrilled, this meant Blaine could sing, and he sing well. The room feel silent as Kurt grew deeper in thought until he felt an elbow dig into his side, it was his tern to introduce himself

"Hello I'm Kurt Hummel a junior and have my own fashion website " a sense if shock fell across the room before a small ripple of applause was quickly killed by a blushing Kurt, just as the applause finished the penultimate boy started talking

"Hi I'm Wesley but my friends call me Wes, I'm a senior and I'm the head of the warblers" Wes sounded 'posh' his voice made it sound as if he was better then anyone else or at least he thought he was. The final boy spoke out with a sense of fear in his voice

"Errm hi my name is is Trent..." He was cut of by Thad

"Or round face warbler" a smirk grew on Thad's face and Wes let out a small chuckle but Sophie, Blaine, Kurt and Nick all stood with scowls across their faces directed at Thad and Wes. Blaine gave a reassuring smile and Trent continued

"I'm only a sophomore b-but I'm in nearly ever club at Dalton..." Once more Trent had been cut but this time by Blaine

"Yer all 4 of them" this time the whole room was laughing even Sophie, Blaine's wit and charm made Kurt's heart heavy as he realised he was most Likely straight with a girlfriend somewhere but with introductions over Sophie began her class

"Ok, so today we are continuing with the tango we started yesterday so get back into your pairs and run what we did yesterday" before Sophie had finished Trent and Nick paired up and Thad and Wes paired up Blaine looked towards Sophie it was obvious they had been partners yesterday due to the odd numbers, but Sophie only gestured towards Kurt with a smile and a wink. With this Blaine turned towards Kurt and said

"We'll guess we're partners then" as he grabbed his hand and pulled Kurt up against him before twirling him out towards the empty space at the back of the room, Kurt's head was liquid now and floating somewhere in his left foot, he had to admit Blaine was dreamy but he had to snap out of this. He'd come to Dalton for a new start away from labels and bully's so he couldn't be falling in love on his very first day.

Blaine was snapping his fingers in Kurt's face, he had noticed Kurt not listening to a word Blaine was saying about the dance, Blaine smiled but a serious face soon followed,

"Shall we dance then?" Blaine asked, Blaine's expectations were low as he assumed the starting position, but what happened next blew his mind. Blaine pulled Kurt up against his chest, they could feel each others heartbeats and Kurt could feel Blaine's lukewarm breath down his back and in perfect sync the boys moved backwards and forwards, no discussion was needed as to who was to lead, Blaine dipped Kurt and the classes attention was caught. They from meters away could feel the passion and intensity of this dance. Sophie was breath taken by this dance and broke up the other pairings and stood them at the side of the room while Kurt and Blaine filled the room with their dance and then subsequently with their passion. Blaine twirled Kurt and the leant into the final position Blaine was on top of Kurt their lips no more then an inch away from each other, if anyone had seen them they would be certain a kiss would follow, but it didn't. Sophie started to clap and the other guys followed suit. Blaine helped Kurt back up to his feet and they both bowed to their seeming adoring crowd, well bar Wes and Thad who were clapping but rolled their eyes as they did in a jealous attack. Sophie stopped clapping and began to address the class,

"And that boys was an example of a perfect tango, it had passion, it felt real and most of all their was chemistry! The boys have only met today and yet through that dance you would have thought they have known each other for years. Thank you Kurt and Blaine. Now I think we've worked enough for today, don't you?" The class nodded in agreement and so Sophie continued

"So go back to your dorms as the school still has 45 minuets of sport left." The class shuffled around before Sophie added a sentence to here previous speech

"Kurt, Blaine could I speak to you two for a moment?" Blaine strolled over to Sophie, Kurt however moved with more caution as he wasn't sure what was about to happen, if he was honest he wasn't even sure what had just happened let alone what was going to happen. Sophie began to speak anyway

"You two dancing is like watch two professionals and so as house mistress we need to put in a performance for final assembly in 8 weeks, I want you two to do it." Both the boys faces dropped with excitement, Sophie noticed this but continued anyway,

"Blaine your the warblers lead man, and Kurt you said you were in the glee club at your previous school and you two have just proved without any doubt that you to can dance together and so I want you to decide on a song and produce a dance routine to it, do you think you can do this? As I've said you've got 8 weeks to practice and get it right..." A silence filled the room, both boys were stood with their mouths wide open. This was like being asked to perform at the presidents birthday concert or getting a ticket straight to nationals. Sophie grew more and more concerned as the silence lasted longer and longer but suddenly Blaine almost shouted back

"Yes! Of corse we would!" Blaine's judgement returned and he amended his response

"Or at least I would" Kurt found he now had both Blaine and Sophie looking at him with those puppy dog eyes that are just impossible to say no to so Kurt took a deep breath in and replied

"Of corse I'd love to do it, God I've been here less than a day and I'm already being offered major roles... Wait was that all out loud?" Kurt's voice became worried as he feared the judgement of both Sophie and Blaine but to his relief they just smiled at each other and Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulls him of towards the door

"Goodbye boys" Sophie's voice seemed filled with joy, it was plainly clear she liked playing Cupid.

Blaine was leading Kurt back to his room and as they stood outside Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and whispered in his ear,

"Let's get a coffee tomorrow after school then we can talk about our number and I can convince you to join the warblers" Blaine's grin was huge by this point and Kurt managed to speak

"Yer sounds good, I'm looking forward to it" and with that Blaine walked down the corridor towards his room until he was out of sight.

Kurt stepped into his room and lauded down on his bed, what had just happened? Was he dreaming? Could his first day have really gone that well?


	3. Chapter 3

The Light That Filled My Heart,

Kurt was woken but the sound of the door closing, his body jerked as if hundreds of volts of electricity had just passed through him. Kurt sat up in bed and he was sure what he was seeing couldn't be real, standing behind the door was a dark figure about 6 foot and as the moonlight shinned on his face a slight chill of terror shot down Kurt's spine. All this however stopped the second the second that this figure flicked on the lights that filled the room with a yellow tinged light and now that Kurt could see this boys features his threatening presence was lost. Kurt could see that this stranger was hansom his hair was unique at Dalton he had shaved back and sides which left about an inch and a half of black hair which could almost be mistaken for a dark navy blue, Kurt knew in a instant that this stranger died his hair, it was one of Kurt's three major gifts:

First his singing voice that could reach, with ease, notes like a high F or even a high G. Second is his ability to pick out the latest trends in fashion and to pull of outfits no one else could. And finally he could always tell when hair colour came from a bottle.

Kurt had no doubt that this persons hair was from a bottle but he wasn't going to say anything they'd only just meet.

A sharp and pitchy voice filled the room as Kurt moved so he was sitting on the side of the bed,

"Hi there, I'm Richard, I'm guessing your..." The voice was cut of by Kurt

"Yes, I'm Kurt Hummel, I guess everyone knows me around here." Kurt let out a small giggle but Richard just stood there in awe for what must have been about 2 minuets before his voice filled the room once more,

"We'll if they didn't, they do now!" His voice was filled with a sense of excitement that hadn't been there previously, but Kurt just looked at Richard as if he were Patti LuPone. Richard saw this and so quickly explained

"You and Blaine, your tango its all round the school already and..." Once again Kurt had cut off Richard

"Shit!" Kurt sighed as he continued "so much for the new start with no bully's. I'm such a..." This time it was Richard that was interrupting Kurt

"Don't worry mate..." Richard went up to Kurt and sat next to him, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder he tried to be reassuring

"Kurt, listen to me it's all fine remember your at Dalton now. Here we have a zero tolerance policy towards bullying of any sort, ok?" Kurt gave a small nod trying to hold back the tears he would never have revived a speech like that a McKinley it was always slushies and 'Lady'. In that very moment Kurt felt more at home at Dalton then he ever had a McKinley and he loved it. Richard continued as he stood up and moved over to his bed

"And in case you were wondering the reason it went round the school so quickly was Sophie, she's never been the quiet type but we love her anyway, Kurt your like famous now no other student has been asked to do the spring assembly on their first day before in Daltons history. You must be amazing!" Kurt blushed as Richard finished he only really been looking forward to the spring assembly as it meant he got to spend time with Blaine but now he realised how big a deal this really was. He hadn't been here 24 hours and he'd been picked out as one of the best, then a thought popped into Kurt's head his voice croaked slightly as he began to speak

"Richard what time is it?" Richard let out a small chuckle as he started talking

"I'm guessing I woke you up, sorry." Richards voice sounded truly worried as he carried on speaking

"Don't worry I did exactly the same on my first day here it's totally normal, oh and to answer your question it's 8:37 dinner is in well 8 minuets so get changed and we will head down" Richard looked at Kurt's clothing it was the same clothing he had warn to dance what must have been an hour ago, Kurt looked down at what he was wearing and a look of disgust fell across his face. How could Richards first impression of him be a sleepy kid that wears creased T-Shirts and leotards, kurt grew more and more worried as he grew deeper and deeper in his thoughts but all this changed as Richard gave a small cough as he looked down at his watch, Kurt realised that he had to get a move on because Richard was hungry and if Kurt was honest so was he, so Kurt stood up and walked over towards his small bag left on the floor at the end of his bed he took out a Vince Featherweight Cashmere Hoddie that was blue and quite skin tight, kurt slide off the Dalton T-Shirt he was wearing and reached for his Dove deodorant, Kurt had imported from england every 3 month, he turned and saw Richard trying not to look awkward in this situation, a smirk feel across Kurt's face and he winked at Richard before sliding the sweater over his head and quickly checking his hair hadn't deflated turned back to richard and gave him a small smile as he began to speak

"Right then, show me the way Richard." Kurt had felt his confidence grow while being with Richard it was wired. He had managed to make kurt more comfortable and most importantly safer at D alton then he ever had at McKinley. As Kurt was lead down the corridors of Dalton for the 3rd time today he couldn't help but feel a little bit of Deja vu.

Kurt stepped into the dining hall with Richard he couldn't help but notice that almost everyone was wearing a Dalton shirt, tie and blazer,

"I must stick out like a saw thumb!" Kurt said as he struggled for air, he was in awe of the cafeteria as he had been of every room at dalton, you would never expect a food fight to happen in such a respectable room…

"Next time don't forget you jacket new kid. You'll fit right in." Blaine said as he pulled the hood right over Kurt's head. The look on Kurt's face was priceless but all Kurt could think about was. His hair. Him and Blaine had only met a few hours ago and already he had tried to wreck his hair, was he going to let Blaine get away with this? Kurt decided he couldn't snap now so just pulled his hood down and smiled at Blaine, after he had checked his hair in the glass window directly to the left of him. Once Kurt was finished he replied to Blaine,

"Hey, less of the new kid. Even though i guess i still am. Is it wired that I've only been at Dalton for a afternoon and yet feel like I've been here my whole life?" Kurt's voice was visibly more relaxed by the end of this sentence.

"Not at all, I can believe I'm going to be leaving this year, this place has been a home to me for over 4 years now, but just wait and watch New York City here I come!" A smile so big it looked bigger than Blaine filled Blaine's face, Kurt's head turned sharply towards Blaine as he heard the words New, York and City in the same sentence.

"Your going to NYC after graduation?!" Kurt said as Blaine stared back at him

"You look surprised." Blaine smirked as he continued with his sentence "but yes I am the plan is to move to New York and live out the dream n the city that never sleeps," Blaine's smile seemed to grow even larger the more he talked about New York, but Thad and Wes had heard this speech far to many times they looked around the room before standing and moving towards the steel and glass buffet cart placed right at the end of the room. Kurt however looked with excitement at Blaine while he continued talking. a few minutes had passed and now even Nick and Trent had gone to get food and as Richard waited for Kurt to be finished his stomach was getting increasingly louder and louder and so he gentle nudged Kurt with his elbow and gestured towards the buffet cart and so Kurt et over the cart and returned with a plate filled with the most beautiful food he had seen in years, but to Kurt's surprise Blaine wasn't there at the table when he returned and as a small frown appeared on Kurt's face and Richard saw this and said softly

"He does that sometimes. Seriously don't worry hell show up soon." a reassuring smile was fired at Kurt but it did little good as the 2 boys sat at the table that Thad, Wes, Nick, Trent and the rest of the Warblers bar Blaine were sitting. Once Kurt had started eating Nick passed kurt a piece of paper under the table Kurt took a brief look inside but put it in his it back in his pocket and continued eating.


	4. Chapter 4

The Light That Filled My Heart,

Kurt fell back against the bed, the outstanding comfort still amazed him but it didn't support he back as much as the memory foam mattress he had in his bedroom at home but still he'd slept on much worse. Kurt rested his eyelids but opened them faster than lightning when he remembered with all the talk of the Warblers and more importantly Kurt's audition for the Warblers, Nick had said Kurt was a shoe in but Thad and Wes had there beliefs routed firmly in traditions and boundaries.

"Kurt must audition. Every member of the Warblers has had to audition since our first competition back in 1957…" Thad's voice had been full of power and control but Nick cut him off with a joke filled tone that would have rivalled even Blaine's class clown act,

"Yes Thad we know, we can never escape the tradition of the Warblers bet it wasn't like this in the New Directions was it Kurt?" Kurt's mouth was full he had been slowly devouring his plate of food moving to a new school takes hard work and that's without the tango he and Blaine had shared during dance.

"Wha?" Kurt was obviously out of touch, he hadn't paid attention to anything that had happened in the past 10 minutes of conversation,

"Nick was just asking you weather the New Directions was as routed in traditions as the Warblers are?" Richard said in a calm reassuring voice Kurt's reply took less than a second he needed no reason to talk about himself,

"Oh, New Directions was a lot more day going than what I've heard of the Warblers…" Trent gave a chuckle but Thad and Wes were looking at Kurt with stern disapproving looks. Kurt was shaken but he continued talking trying not to say anything wrong,

"I mean it just wasn't a uniform wearing high school and so we had to fight to get noticed." Wes interrupted Kurt while he was in full flow,

"You won't make it as a Warbler if all you care about is being noticed." Kurt's eyes started welling up and Richard saw this he politely said his and Kurt's goodbyes to the group and took Kurt out into the corridor, puling him along till they reached the door outside Sophie's office Richard knew as annoying as Sophie can be she was what Kurt needed right now and so in a swift and fluid motion Richard began to knock on the door but before he could it was open and Sophie was standing there she looked relived and gave a gesture to Richard to leave and so he passed Kurt who's entire body wight was on him to Sophie. Sophie carried Kurt into her office and placed him on the dark red chair directly underneath the window and watched Richard walk down the corridor as she closed the door.

Kurt sat up and blinked repeatedly and wondering weather his first day really had fallen apart that quickly.

…

Kurt rested his eyelids but opened them faster than lightning when he remembered with all the talk of the Warblers and more importantly Kurt's audition for the Warblers, he had forgotten about the note.

Kurt practically jumped out of bed and reached into the pocket of his trousers pulling out the filed piece of paper. Kurt opened it slowly and what he saw never ceased to amuse him, the piece of paper was blue and had a Dalton logo printed into the back with dashed lines about a centimetre apart the entire was down and what was written on this piece of paper was life changing but Kurt heard the door handle turn and so shoved the piece of paper back into his pocket and stood with his eyes fixed on the door like a rabbit in a cars headlights, as it turned out Kurt had no need to be so worried as it was Richard and he smiled as he entered the room trying to keep a straight face. This failed and within seconds he was laughing so loud he could be heard around the whole school, Kurt looked at him confused and wondering what was so funny before Richard started explaining between the laughs,

"No sorry i shouldn't be laughing it's just while you were with Sophie i went over to Nick and Blaine's room and started talking to Nick about you and Blaine apparently your tango was legendary, and I saw the look on your face when he disappeared in the cafeteria and i also saw it when Nick passed you the note Blaine left you. Ha your lucky he doesn't do that very often." Kurt looked blankly at Richard he was so confused how could Richard have picked up on all of this it didn't seem possible,

"well if I'm honest i didn't know why you smirk back in the cafeteria but it all made sense when Nick told me about how he passed you the note. so what does it say we were trying to guess but neither of us have a clue come on read it." Kurt looked even more confused then before were he and Blaine already the school gossip but he knew there was no point in hiding the note form Richard so he reached into his pocket and pulled it out, a huge smile appeared on Richards face as he spoke

"he used the schools paper you must be special." Kurt ignored this and started reading out what the note said,

"Kurtie, sorry I've had to day but its a long story, i might even tell you one day, but for now i'll explain tomorrow at the lima bean 4:30 sharp, see ya soon Blaine x" Kurt's voice sounded full of life and passion all the jokes and humour was read perfectly as if Blaine had read it himself and still Richard sat on his bed not quite knowing what to say. not only had Kurt been given a note to explain one of Blaine's magical disappearances but he had been given a nick name and a date as well. Both of the boys fell against their beds and sighed as they layer there was this all really happening, Kurt was sure his alarm would go off any second and he would be dropped back into a world full of bullies and worse of all a world without Blaine.

Richard fell asleep soon after the boys got into their beds but Kurt just couldn't, he had got changed into 2 different sets of pyjamas and had paced the room nearly 100 time before settling with laying in bed thinking about all of the events of the day in less than 24 hours he had moved to Dalton and fallen in love with estranger he had never met before could this be real of a dream.

Notes

ok guys i know i leave a bit but it will all be explain in a separate back story.


End file.
